mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Cufflinks
The Golden Cufflinks are a pair of Cufflinks imbued with magical Golden Energy. The Cufflinks grants the holder various magical capabilities as well as unique Golden type attacks. Currently there are 2 sets of Golden Cufflinks revealed and are in the possession of Hank Doc (formerly ShadowLife) and Boat (Robot), and therefore Boat's fusion KeyBoat. History The true and exact nature of the Cufflinks are unknown. According to Creator they have existed for a long time and the Cufflinks were worn by the rich and wealthy. As said by The General, he was familiar with the Cufflinks as quite some rich and influential people worn them. Creator stated that he doesn't know if there are more Cufflinks out there. Saying that there are only 2 left, but could be mistaking. Powers and Abilities Golden Energy Generation: The Cufflinks can generate unlimited powerful golden colored energy for offensive, defensive and other purposes. The user can create golden constructs, golden attacks and infuse objects of any kind with golden energy. Golden Energy Projection: The Cufflinks also grant the user the power to project golden beams, blasts, bolts, balls, bursts, rays, flashes, waves, pulses and shields. Golden Magic: The Cufflinks grant the user the power of golden colored magic. This magic is very powerful and grants the user the capability to use magical spells, hexes and attacks. The holder must have magic knowledge to use magic as Boat (Robot) never has uses the magical capabilities of the Cufflinks, as he lacks the knowledge. Even if the holder has little knowledge in magic, it's still powerful either way. But might fail into comparison with someone who has extensive knowledge in magic. Golden Force-Field Creation: The Cufflinks can create a golden force-field, wall and/or shield to protect the holder from incoming attacks. This shield is impregnable by standard means. It's shield can also protect the user against other Golden Cufflinks and it's attacks. The size of the force field depends on the need from the holder in any situation. The Force Field can only protect the holder as well as a large group of people. Only the other Cufflinks have the potential to break the golden shield if they exhibit overwhelming power. Golden Type Attacks: The Cufflinks unique capability is the use of special Golden type attacks. These attacks range from offensive to defensive, from regular objects to tools and even different kinds of elements. For example: shields, blasts, a hammer, a ninja star, telekinetic and even electric. The holder can also utilize unique moves only they can use because of their special nature. Such as moves that can only damage those who are evil and are unaffected against those who are good. Limited Magical Energy Absorption: The Cufflinks have the power to absorb the magical energy of other items and objects. However the Cufflinks can only absorb a limited amount of magical energy. Therefore they cannot absorb all the magical energy from one big object. Power Augmentation: The Cufflinks can increase the power of objects and also people with golden energy. This allows one to increase the powers and capabilities of oneself of others. Anyone who is augmented by the Cufflinks becomes surrounded with a faint golden aura. Energy Transferal: The Cufflinks are able to absorb and assimilate energies into objects or himself freely and/or transfer it into other beings. Energy Conversion: The Cufflinks can absorb and convert one form of energy into another form. They can even convert standard energy into dark energy as well as into Golden Energy to enhance its own capabilities. However, the Cufflinks cannot absorb or hold power for longer periods of time. Thus requiring the holder to discharge any converted energy rather immediately. Golden Attacks The Golden Cufflinks also grant the holder various powerful Golden type moves, including: *'Golden Ball': The holder generates Golden Energy from his Cufflinks between his hands in the form of an energy ball and then launches it at his target. *'Golden Blast': The holder stretches his arms and fires a powerful golden blast of Golden Energy from the Cufflinks at his target(s). *'Golden Beam': The holder stretches his arm and fires a golden beam of Golden Energy from it at his target(s). * Golden Storm: ShadowLife stretches his arms, opens them and fires a golden colored energy wave from the Cufflinks to his target(s). *'Golden Fist': The holder's fist becomes cloaked with Golden Energy and punches his opponent with incredible force. *'Golden Shield': The holder creates a golden hexagon shaped shield filled with Golden Energy from his Cufflinks to block incoming attacks. *'Golden Charge': The holder's hand glows golden and he boosts his Golden Energy for the next Golden move. The longer the boost, the stronger and the most unstable the move gets. *'Golden Reload': The holder places his Golden Cufflinks directly on another set of Golden Cufflinks to absorb the energy and health of them. As long as they remain contact, the absorption won't stop. *'Golden Push': The holder can push people and objects away with a powerful invisible force emitted from one Cufflink. The holder can change the range, power and intensity of the move. *'Golden Shock': The holder grabs onto the opponent and releases powerful Golden colored electricity from one Cufflink which heavily electrifies and stuns the opponent. *'Golden Disk': The holder creates a golden shuriken in one of his hands and throws it at the opponent while getting larger. It can cut through rocks, metal and most objects. *'Aurea Lucem': The holder puts his hands together and chants: "Darkness and Shadows, behold thou judgment '''AUREA LUCEM!". The holder than spreads his arms widely and releases a powerful pulse of illuminating golden light from the Cufflinks; evaporating any form of darkness and evil and damaging his opponents. **This move is exclusive to Boat, as well as his fusion KeyBoat, meaning he's the only one, so far, who is able to cast the magical move but not without a cost. However Boat has been knocked out or been exhausted after using the move sometimes and only as KeyBoat he has been able to execute it without much trouble. * '''Golden Force Punch: The holder´s fist becomes engulfed with Golden Energy and he charges to his opponent. He then punches his opponent with incredible impressive force which knocks the opponent back and damages them immensely. ** This move is exclusive to KeyBoat, meaning he's the only one, so far, who is able to utilize the magical move. Weaknesses/Resistances Golden Energy Immunity: Each set of Cufflinks are in most instances immune to the effects of other Golden Cufflinks. Energy Absorption: The Golden Cufflinks are magical items and as such their magical essence can be absorbed by other powerful magical items. Moves like Golden Reload are able to absorb the magical properties of a set of Cufflinks. Trivia *Currently, there are 2 sets of Golden Cufflinks revealed. *The Golden Cufflinks even existed long before The General lived in Atlantis, according to himself. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Group Items Category:Multiple Items